


Yet another correction...

by CharlotteML



Category: Child of Light (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Art, Gen, Kinda, Subverted Rhyme Every... Occasion!, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteML/pseuds/CharlotteML
Summary: Rubella wonders why everyone seems to insist on correcting her word choice.





	Yet another correction...

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm writing something that's not Dangan Ronpa for once. Still about two years late to the fandom though.)  
> I was replaying Child of Light and it occurred to me that Rubella must very confused as to why everyone insists on correcting her choices of words with ones that mean the exact same thing and so this happened.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152717993@N04/35209348994/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Yet another correction…

Were her word choices really so bad?

Everyone _always_ corrected her

Even Tristis when he was a… boy.

 

Though he did that less these days

He’d just finish her sentences instead

Unless she didn’t let him

Then he’d sigh and shake his… noggin.

 

But whenever she spoke to someone _else_ ,

They’d suggest words that mean the same thing!

No change in syntax or subtext

Just a new word with a different… sound!

 

So _why_ did they all do it?

Her own words weren’t bemusing!

But when they came out with corrections

It just made the conversation… get mixed up!

 

Well… best not to worry about it

Trying to make sense of others will drive you potty!

So she’ll just smile and nod when others

Insist on being a grammar… pedant!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! (Please ignore the only semi passable rhyme that would have been at the end there)


End file.
